


Breaths and Butterflies.

by Celebrusc



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Butterflies, Depression, F/M, Gen, Guest starring: Trini Kwan, Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Semi-Colon Tattoos, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrusc/pseuds/Celebrusc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Trent’s birthday, he’s finally making it permanent. (It’s always been permanent. This is just a reminder for when he forgets.)</p><p>Or</p><p>Trent gets a Semi-colon tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaths and Butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was looking at a compilation of different semicolon tattoos last night and two DinoThunder fics walked into my head and wouldn't leave. This was one of them.  
> This goes out to all the people that could have ended their stories, but didn't.
> 
> Warnings: Attempted suicide, self harm, depression.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, no money is being made from this work.

It was Kira, (it was always Kira). She noticed something was wrong first. His rent burned through what little money he made at the Cyber Cafe, not leaving him anywhere near enough to eat. Especially on a ranger metabolism. (Liar, liar. He wouldn’t have eaten anyway. It was too much effort, his stomach rebelled at the thought.) Monday he found a granola bar in his bag, Tuesday an apple. By Friday he was finding a whole packed lunch box in his locker. It was a gift, and it was hers. Even as his stomach twisted, he forced himself to eat. Not able to stand the worry that dulled her brilliant brown eyes. It was proof that someone cared. (For now, treasure it before it's gone again.)

 

Ethan is the one who talks him off the roof when he can’t face up to what he’s done. What he’s become. (That isn’t him anymore). Neither of them could tell you what Ethan said after, all Trent knows is that one minute the sharp edge of the brick was digging into his toes, the next he was sitting on the floor. Ethan rambling about how all heroes had a time when they had to make a choice. When they could have stopped but instead chose to go one. Nightwing, Superman, Black Widow. The list is endless. (But he isn’t a hero.) Their morphers go off as they’re sitting there, and Ethan asks if he’s coming. After the fight, Ethan takes a sharpy and draws a semicolon on Trent’s wrist. A place where a writer could have chosen to finish the story but didn’t, he says. Just like you did.

 

It’s Connor that finds him in the bathroom, penknife against his wrist. He isn’t trying to die, (he doesn’t deserve death,) or punish himself, (he ought to be punished). He just needs something to cut through the shakes. To feel something, (he feels too much,) the whole world numb. The pain cleared his head just enough to breath. Connor doesn’t say a word, just turns and leaves (abandons) him. The soccer player reappears a few minutes later with his kit bag in hand and hauls out his first aid kit. They don’t speak as Connor dresses Trent's wounds, not even when he abandons medical supplies for coloured markers and draws the most terrible (wonderful) butterflies all over the skin that is left. Once he has finished, Connor pulls Trent’s arm in front of his face and makes him look at the butterflies. Butterflies are beautiful aren’t they, Trent? Conner demands. But they are also very fragile. So fragile a single cut would kill them. You don’t want to kill the butterflies do you? (No, not want. When did he ever get what he wants? Monster, destroyer.) Conner pauses, then looks him dead in the eye. You’re a butterfly too, Trent. Then packs his bag and leaves.

 

Hayley is the one who shows up at his crappy apartment. Finds him shivering because he can’t afford the heating. She takes one look around the dismal bedsit, the instant noodles that had been dinner two nights ago cluttering up the only table, and shoves a bag into his hands. Half an hour later he is moving into her spare room as she curses Anton nine ways to Sunday. (It wasn’t his Dad’s fault it was his, he’s the failure. But he doesn’t have the strength to correct her. Coward.) She shows him where the dishes are, and the trick with the shower. Makes his bed and hands him a teddy bear half the size of him. (It almost absorbs his shakes enough he can sleep that night. His tears enough he can pretend he isn’t crying. Boys don’t cry.)

 

Doctor Oliver shows up two days later with a pretty Asian woman in tow. Explains that she’s a psychologist, and a friend. That he can understand if Trent can’t talk to him, but hopes he can to her. Trent looks dubious, wonders if its a test. (How is supposed to explain this without saying he’s a ranger? Maybe Doctor Oliver’s plan is to get him committed. Find a more worthy holder for the gem.) Then she introduces herself as Trini Kwan, the original yellow sabre tooth tiger ranger. He still doesn’t want to talk, so she tells him a story instead. The story of the original evil green ranger, of a boy named Tommy. (Maybe he’ll get a second chance after all.)

 

In College, Trent is in a car crash. (Not his fault). He wakes up in the hospital three days later. The doctors are busy telling him about his miraculous recovery, but all Trent can see is his bare wrist. (Not bare, never bare. Purple, yellow, black, green and blue. Even pink and red. Never Bare.) He starts shaking, he can’t breath. The Doctors’ voices grey out around him as he stares at the blank patch of skin. Then his Dad grabs his wrist, clicks off his fountain pen lid, (never simple biro, not for the great Anton Mercer,) and calmly draws two familiar black dots back onto Trent’s wrist. He breathes. (He’d never known his Dad had noticed. They’d never talked about it.)

 

Today is Trent’s birthday, he’s finally making it permanent. (It’s always been permanent. This is just a reminder for when he forgets.) He’s hovering outside the shop door trying to build up courage when he suddenly feels the warmth of Kira’s hand slip into his, the weight of Ethan’s arm settle across his shoulders, Connor’s laughing voice in his ears. What, he demands, you think we’d let you get your first tattoo without us?

Trent grins back; a butterfly soars. They cross the threshold; together.


End file.
